Zilver X Rucus
Character Zilver A. Hawk © Zilver_Hawk Rucus © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Zilver: *sitting under a tree, scribbling in her journal* ...He was never seen or heard from again... No. That's rather depressing, but it makes sense. Hm...I suppose it's better than killing him off... Rucus: *wearing his sane mask* Hello? Zilver: *blinks* Uhm...hello? *shuts her journal* Can I help you with something? Rucus: No, no. Simply passing through, Miss. What were you writing there? Zilver: Oh nothing. Just a story. My dad says I need a creative outlet that doesn't involve magic. Rucus: Oh, a story? I'd love to read it Zilver: *shakes her head* It's not very good. Besides, I can't even think of a suitable ending. Rucus: Hmm, I've read hundreds of books but I don't think I've ever tried writing one.. Can you at least tell me what yours is about? Zilver: Well...naturally it's about a hero from a small town. Their village is attacked by an unexplainable force and she and her valiant friends have to stop the evil lurking just around the corner! Rucus: Oh? And do they defeat the evil? Zilver: I haven't thought it out all the way...I suppose they should, but the heroes always defeat the villains. Why can't the villain ever win? Rucus: *pauses for a long time and grows quiet* ..trust me, sometimes the villain wins... Zilver: *cocks her head* They do...? I've never heard of a story like that before. Rucus: I know of one in particular... where the villains certainly won... Zilver: Well...you can't keep it to yourself now! What happened?! Rucus: Hmm... alright. Well there was this boy, who also lived in a small town. And he had a magical sword. And any boy who has a magical sword wins, right? But not this boy... Zilver: ...What happened to him? Rucus: Well some evil people were attacking his village, and the boy thought he could defend it because he had a magic sword. But when the battle began, he realized he didn't know how to use the sword. And then... all his friends and family were slaughtered before his eyes... *closes his eyes, trying not to lose focus* He.. he barely managed to run away before he, too, was killed mercilessly... Zilver: *her shoulders slump* ...That's...awful... Rucus: Yes, it was. See, heroes do not always win. Zilver: It doesn't make for a very good story though...Maybe the heroes should win... Rucus: But that's the way the story goes. Some stories, like the one you're writing, go however the author decides. Others cannot be changed. Zilver: Wait...that really happened?! Rucus: *nods* Yes. Zilver: That's so...awful... I wonder why I haven't heard of it before... Rucus: It has never been written down before Zilver: I can see why though... *stands up* Maybe the heroes should win after all... Rucus: But you cannot change such stories. They are fact. Zilver: Maybe I can't...but...wouldn't it be nice to think that the boy...died in a blaze of glory, fighting with every ounce of strength he had left and maybe...someone will pick up where he left off! Rucus: But he didn't. He fled to an island and lived there alone for many years. Zilver: Hm...Well...maybe I could pick up where he left off! My dad has a sword at home! I could go get it now! Rucus: *smiles to himself* and do what with it? Zilver: I'll figure something out... Rucus: *laughs* Of course you will. Zilver: I'll get right on it! Hm...I have some research to do... Thanks for the tip, Mr....? Rucus: Rucus, sorry. My name is Rucus. Zilver: And my name's Zilver. Don't you forget it either! Well...I need to be getting off. Dad doesn't like me when I'm out past dark. Rucus: Of course. Perhaps we will meet again. Zilver: Of course!! Bye! *runs off* Rucus: ... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Zilver: *carrying around her father's sword* Hm...heavier than it looks... Rucus: *still wearing sane mask* Oh, hello there Zilver Zilver: Oh! Hey there Mr. Rucus. You're still lurking about. I thought you were just passing through. Rucus: ...lurking? Zilver: Oh...wandering about, you know. Rucus: ...right. Why do you have a sword? Zilver: Well...I've got to practice of course! Rucus: You... fight with a sword? Zilver: Erm...not usually. I've been watching my friend use one though and I figured how hard could it be? It is rather heavy though... Rucus: *laughs* Heavy? *pulls out his own sword which is much larger* I suppose it does take some getting used to. Zilver: *her eyes widen* ...That's bigger than I am! Rucus: *sheathes it* Well magic swords have to be big Zilver: *looks at her own blade* My dad said this sword used to have magic in it... But ah...*looks up at him and loses her train of thought* Rucus: ...yes? What is it? Zilver: *staring* Hm....oh nothing! I just get distracted easily...Your mask is kind of...interesting? Rucus: Is it? I carved it myself, so thank you Zilver: Do you...wear it for a reason? ...Like a costume? Are you part of a circus?! Rucus: The reason that all masked men wear masks- to hide their faces, their identity. But of course in my circumstance, I only need half of a mask. Zilver: ...To hide half of yourself. ...I suppose that makes sense...in a way. Rucus: It makes perfect sense. *holds up the insane mask hung around his neck* ...and this is for the other half. Zilver: ...Wait...so you have to contain two sides of yourself? ...That...doesn't make much sense at all... Rucus: Why not? Zilver: Well...if you wanted to hide both halves of yourself, wouldn't you wear a full mask? Rucus: But they do not need to be hidden at the same time, but rather at different times. Zilver: ...Eh...I guess...that...almost makes sense... Rucus: Of course it does Zilver: So...what does your other half look like? Rucus: Very different. Zilver: Vague...very vague, Mr. Rucus. I'm sure it can't be that bad... Rucus: I would show you, but I cannot switch them on my own. Zilver: *raises an eyebrow* ....You can't? Rucus: No, my other identity must. Zilver: Oh...If you say so... *thinking* A bit creepy... Rucus: It is beyond my control. Zilver: I find that hard to believe. You're a big man...I'm sure you could control yourself if you put your mind to it. Rucus: The me you see now is only half, and the other half is just as strong. I have no control over which half will win. Zilver: Hm...well...I suppose half will have to win sooner or later... When? Rucus: I never know. The mask changes on its own Zilver: Curious... I've never really met someone like you Mr. Rucus. Rucus: I don't think you will anytime soon, either *smiles* Zilver: Probably not...We don't meet many people like you down here. The weirdest person is probably my dad! ...Or Astrid...Maybe Nickki... Rucus: *chuckles* I don't meet anyone very often, so it's been a pleasure speaking with you, Zilver. Perhaps next time we run into each other you can tell me a happy story. One I have not heard before Zilver: I have a lot!! *pulls her journal out of her pack* I just...never finish any of them... *smiles sheepishly* I'll try to finish one for you though, Rucus! Rucus: I would like that. I'll leave you alone to write one, then Zilver: *salutes, dropping her sword* I'll get right to work on it then! Rucus: *smiles and waves goodbye* Zilver: Hm...now where to start... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Rucus: *Wearing insane mask and hacking up a dead tree with his sword* ... Zilver: *running around* Where is he? Where is he?! I can't believe I actually finished it! Rucus: *sees her* ... Zilver: *stops at a distance* ...Rucus...I finished it...is...something wrong? Rucus: *turns to her angrily* This world is wrong! *throws his sword into the ground* This whole damn world! Zilver: *winces at the volume of his tone* Did...something happen? Rucus: Do you remember the story I told you? The boy with the magic sword? The boy whose family and friends were slaughtered? The boy who fled and lived by himself on an island for countless years? Zilver: Yes...of course...But I don't see- Rucus: I am that boy! Zilver: Wh-...what? But you said...he...he died...!! Rucus: Because in a sense I was.. I was not killed by those men, but by myself after I escaped to the island... Zilver: I-I'm...so sorry...*shuts her journal* I didn't know...Why didn't you tell me? Rucus: Tell you what? Zilver: That it was you... Rucus: I thought it was obvious. Can't you tell that I'm a murderer? *yelling* Can't you tell I killed all my friends, my family, myself? Zilver: *takes a step back* A-A...murderer? Rucus: *smiles cruelly and picks up his sword* Yes, a murderer Zilver: ...You're...you're not really a murderer Rucus... Rucus: I've killed more people than you could imagine, Zilver... countless bodies taken by my hands. Zilver: *tenses up a bit and pales* ...But you're not...you're not that kind of person... Rucus: I'm ready to kill you now. You still think I'm some innocent man? Zilver: I-I know you won't though... Rucus: Why shouldn't I? You're as evil and cruel as every other human! You deserve to die! We all deserve to die! Zilver: Y-You and I both know that's...that's not true. What...what have I done to you? Rucus: You-you... you're evil. We all are. Zilver: *takes a few steps forward* Not everyone has a black heart... Rucus: ... *stares at her for a moment* Did you finish your story? Zilver: *slowly nods* ... Rucus: *drives his sword into a tree* Read it! Zilver: *flinches* O-Once upon a time...there was a small village on the edge of the world it seemed. In the church worked a lone maiden, virtuous and brave...th-...there was also a brave warrior...who...sought redemption... Rucus: *sits down* ..continue. Zilver: One day, the young woman went into battle to defend her town when others would not. She was captured and the leaders of the village feared she would never be seen again. They decided to leave her at the mercy of the bandits that had attacked them... Rucus: *listening intently* ... Zilver: But the man got angry...he asked how they could leave her when she had tried to hard to save the ones she loved... He took up his own blade and went in search of her. For three days and nights he searched, finally picking up her trail once again. He found the bandits. Seeing that they had hurt her, he went into a devilish rage, tearing up everything in his path. But once was all said and done and he had seen the blood shed...the blood bath he had caused...he thought that he was no better than them. He fell to his knees in pain and regret. The girl however was grateful... She looked at him and smiled and said, "How could my hero be an evil man..." She took his face in her own hands and smiled "You who have sought redemption hath found it..." Rucus: *absent mindedly switches his mask to his sane mask* ... Zilver: Th-...The man took the young woman back to her village much to the surprise of the villagers who thought them both to be dead. They both defended the village until the end of their days...They loved each other, the young woman believing the man to be more than a monster and the man, promising to protect the one person who showed him affection even in his darkest hour... T...The End... Rucus: So.. even though he killed so many people... she didn't think he was evil? Zilver: *nods her head, still rather pale* .... Rucus: But.. but he was a murderer... wasn't she scared of him? Zilver: H-He saved her...The men that hurt her...he did it to help her. Rucus: Yes, but still I'd think she'd be scared.. Zilver: She...was probably scared a bit...but she...knew she could trust him... Rucus: ...are you scared of me? Zilver: A bit...yes? Rucus: Do you trust me? Zilver: *nods* I...think I can. Rucus: That is good. I-I wish I could be like that man. But, I was responsible for the deaths of my entire village. I... I am not like him. Zilver: He was a scorned man too...perhaps...you could seek redemption too... Rucus: ...perhaps. Zilver, will you um... will you do something for me? Zilver: *nods* ...I can...try. Rucus: The next time you see me wearing that mask... read me another of your stories Zilver: Hm...? I guess...I guess I could do that... Rucus: *smiles* thank you Zilver: Not a problem. *smiles a bit* Are you feeling better now? Rucus: Yes. I am, thank you.. Zilver: Good...and to be truthful...I made that story up just now... *smiles nervously* Rucus: Oh? It was very good for sheer improvisation! Did you not finish the one you were working on earlier? Zilver: I did...but frankly...I don't think it's all that good now. Rucus: *laughs* Well maybe you can rewrite it and then read it to me again Zilver: Of course! If you want me to! I'll think of something! Rucus: Sounds good. Farewell, Zilver. Until we meet again Zilver: *nods* Alright. Take care of yourself, Rucus... Rucus: You too. 'End of Support A ' 'Zilver, the Virtuous Story Weaver, and Rucus, the Salvation Seeking Barbarian ' The two ran into each other often, Rucus always excited to hear the new things Zilver had written. Whenever he showed up wearing his insane mask, her stories managed to calm him down enough to switch them. In return for her kindness, Rucus was always eager to help her with tasks requiring his great strength and intimidation abilities.